A Friendly Chat
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Keith talks about his feelings for Allura with his good friends, Lance and Jeff from Vehicle Voltron. Completed for now but status may change


A Friendly Chat  
  
By Lady1Venus  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own any characters of Voltron  
  
Keith sat alone in the observation lounge thinking. He wasn't really thinking of anything in particular. He was just thinking about everything. He thought about all the different times Lotor tried to scheme to get Allura, all the times the team would defeat a Robeast from Planet Doom. He was happy to be on Planet Arus. Since him and his friends arrived on Arus, they were able to give the people of Arus hope and made them realize that not to see enemies in every person who comes to the planet.  
  
Silently, someone else came into the room. He was hoping not to disturb Keith and his thoughts but when he went to sit down in one of the opposite chairs, Keith jumped off the long sofa. When his eyes came to focus on the intruder, he gave a sigh of relieve for it was only one of his best friends, Lance.  
  
"Lance, don't come in unannounced," Keith said.  
  
"Sorry, bud," Lance apologized. "When I first came in, I thought there was no one around."  
  
"What is everyone doing?"  
  
"Pidge and Hunk are in Castle Control, thinking up a way to make the lions stronger. The Princess is, as far as I know, in her room with Nanny and Coran is doing something I thought he'd never do."  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"He's taking a walk around the pool."  
  
"You're kidding. Coran around the pool?"  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't want Nanny to know. Ever since Nanny and Coran allowed the Princess to swim in the pool, one of Zarkon's one-man spacecraft has been hanging about. No doubt it's Lotor spying on her while she swims. But as long as there's no conflict or him attacking, we've been under orders by Garrison not to attack."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, Lance. I hate that. Lotor can come to this planet and as long as he doesn't make a move on the Princess or tries to destroy the planet, we can't do anything. I've noticed the spacecraft hanging about and I wouldn't be surprised if Allura knows it too."  
  
"I think he also knows that the other Voltron force is here as well and that is why we won't attack. Lotor knows that he is outnumbered and outgunned. Even with a Robeast."  
  
"That may be true Lance, but that doesn't stop Lotor for spying. Zarkon will know the day and moment when the Vehicle team leaves and probably will attack," Keith said exasperated.  
  
"Keith, you're making this sound like it's your fault that Lotor comes here," Lance said.  
  
"Well, if I had told Allura my feelings a long time ago, Lotor would not be here spying on her."  
  
"Keith, even if you had, that would not stop Lotor. There's only way to stop him and that is to kill him."  
  
"Lance, why is Coran around the pool," Keith said wanting to change the subject.  
  
"He thinks he may have a way to make the pool and indoor pool. He's asked Garrison to help him on this project to protect the Princess. Garrison has some people on their way as we speak to help Coran with the pool."  
  
"That will make Lotor go that extra mile in wanting to see the Princess. Or worse yet try and go after her again."  
  
"Keith, you are worrying too much. We're always having lion practice. Allura doesn't go anywhere alone. No matter how much she wants to be alone, she has agreed to have an escort and you are that escort. And you even know that one of us isn't far behind you watching the both of you in case of trouble," Lance said. "Hey one of the days I should trick you two and get you guys to kiss."  
  
"Lance that isn't funny," Keith growled.  
  
"Then come on and have some fun. By the way one of these days you should tell Allura your feelings. Everybody knows you love her, even Coran knows you love her. Well I don't know about the love part but he knows you care for more than you should. The only who hasn't figure it out that you are in love with her is Nanny."  
  
"Nanny sees a dirty rat in every guy except for a prince and soon even we find out the real reason why they come to Arus. They just want to gain control of Voltron," Keith said remembering all the different times that Nanny and Coran held balls for Allura to choose a King and then they learn that all the prince wants is Voltron.  
  
"Allura deserves someone who will love her as a woman not as Princess who rules Voltron. And you are the perfect guy for her."  
  
"Lance, knock it off. I do love her but she deserves a Prince that will love her as a woman not a space explorer who has his life controlled by Galaxy Garrison." Keith's voice was on the brink of breaking down.  
  
"Keith, stop it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. How long do you think you can keep this charade up? Huh? Do you think Allura will wait around? She may end up marrying someone she doesn't love or even know just to get Nanny off her back. Or worse yet, Lotor. And that is as far as I will go with that topic."  
  
At the thought of Lotor being King of Arus, which is what Lance was suggesting that could happen, it made Keith angry. "He just loves her for her beauty and Voltron. He doesn't even know what she likes, dislikes or her passion for life."  
  
Just when Lance was about to something further someone else came into the room. Lance thought it would be Allura and then he would give the Captain and the Princess some time alone. But to his disappointment it was only one of the members of the Vehicle Voltron Force, Jeff.  
  
"Hey, you two. I thought I might find you in here," Jeff said. He looked to his two good friends and knew that he interrupted something. "What have you been talking about before I came in. From the look in Keith's eyes it was something heavy."  
  
"To put it mildly. Keith, the Princess and Lotor. Need I say more," Lance said dodging a punch in the arm.  
  
"Keith, if you love the Princess like the way I've heard, you should tell her," Jeff said sitting down beside Keith.  
  
Keith looked at Jeff then to Lance to see him jump back another foot. Lance thought Keith might try and punch him again.  
  
"I know I should tell her." Keith had his hands resting on his knees then he dropped his head into his hands. "But I don't know how to tell her and where. And what would Nanny think? She'd kill me."  
  
"Never mind about Nanny. We've been dealing with Nanny for the past four years. Don't forget she's never approved of Allura flying with us. She even had Sven come back to fly for awhile until Allura convinced Coran that it isn't right for Sven to fly Blue Lion when he lives on Pollux."  
  
"I know. I know but…" Keith said.  
  
"But what?" a female voice said.  
  
The three boys snapped their heads up to the woman standing in the doorway with her Nanny. Allura strolled over to where the boys were sitting.  
  
"Oh nothing," Keith said quickly.  
  
Jeff and Lance both punched him in the arm at the same time.  
  
"Ouch," Keith whined. "Guys, what was that for?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what that was for," Lance said.  
  
"Well you guys I don't mean to interrupt but any of you know where Coran is? A call just came in from Galaxy Garrison."  
  
"He's out by the pool," Lance answered her.  
  
"The pool?" Nanny asked.  
  
"What would he being doing there?" Allura asked.  
  
"Come Princess," Nanny said. "Let's go get him. He's going to here it from me. He knows I don't like…" Nanny was going on as she left the room. Allura was not far on her heals. The two girls left the observation lounge, leaving the boys behind to finish their talk. Keith was still nursing his arms as he got up from the sofa and walked over to the huge window that over looked the castle grounds by the pool.  
  
A few minutes later, Keith could see Allura and Nanny heading towards the pool. Nanny picked up her skirts as she walked around the pool. Allura meanwhile just stood at the top end waiting for Nanny and Coran to get on this side.  
  
Keith couldn't hear what was being said but from looking at Allura he could tell that Nanny was yelling again. Keith was mesmerized by Allura's beauty. She looked like a Goddess standing by the pool. Her hair fell down her back in golden waves. The sun shinning off the water made her formal gown look even more beautiful.  
  
Keith didn't realize that Jeff and Lance came up beside him until Jeff spoke.  
  
"She does look very beautiful. If it wasn't for the fact that I live on the Explorer, I'd be tempted win her heart," Jeff said and glanced sideways at Keith.  
  
Keith spun around in angered shock. How could his friend suggested something like that?  
  
"Keith. Jeff is right," Lance said coming up in Jeff's defense.  
  
"Keith. I only meant that if it wasn't for the fact that you are in love with her. I would try and win her heart. Of course you can't forget that I'm dating Lisa."  
  
Keith turned back to the window to find Allura was gone. Lance went and silently signaled Jeff towards the door. Jeff took the hint well and both boys left the room to leave the Captain of the Lion Voltron Force alone to think. Keith new that Jeff and Lance had left but he ignored them as they left. When they were gone, Keith went back to lying on the large sofa. He knew that Lance and Jeff were right about everything. He wanted so much to tell her but he couldn't find the courage. He was afraid that he might get court marshaled and have to leave Arus. He was also afraid that Allura did not feel the same for him.  
  
Little did he know that Princess Allura thought the same. She was afraid that he didn't feel the same for her. But she knew that soon Keith would tell her what his feelings are for her. 


End file.
